my slave
by inferno-candy
Summary: Elena is being silly and says the name of a demon, Damon. Little she knew that she made a pact with him and is now his slave. Elena is afraid that she will fall in love with the devil himself. Delena. Damon/Elena. rated T, maybe M later, If you want other couples too please tell and maybe I will. Dark!Damon.
1. Chapter 1

Im so sorry for not uploading soon but I was my password forgotten XD, I'm not stupid at al. So this is my new story and this I a sort of intro. Please review if you liked it, I know that it is short but I wanted to upload something fast, I already have a lot of ideas for this story!

* * *

Pairing: Damon and Elena

Time: mix from everything

Words: 500

I don't own shit, only my mind

* * *

What do you do when you have nothing to do? You go on the internet, well I always do that. The only thing is that I don't know if that was a good idea for me. I remember the day good. I was just typing random stuff in and looking at sides laughing at jokes on tumblr and talking with my online friends. Then I had the stupid idea to look up demon names. Don't ask me why. I don't have an answer for you. I landed on this site which told me to NEVER say a demon name oud loud. I didn't believe but still I listend, I mean why wouldn't you listen to a warning like that. I scrolled tot the names when I saw one that I liked, Damon. I clicked on the name and I got links to other sites with his name. Clicking on one they told me what kind of demon he was.

_Damon is a really strong demon he comes to earth when you call his name, if not you will never have any harm from him. He looks like a normal human but can change in a crow. His eyes, even in bird form, are blue. This demon is also seen as a vampire, he drinks the blood from girls and is one of the five demon's that can turn a human in something else. Al the other demon bow for him and he owns in the demon world almost everything, some say he is the heir and that when Hades is gone he will take the underworld, he lusts after war and most of the wars happened because of him._

_Warning!_

_If you say his name you will make a pact with the demon. Most of the time it will make you his slave, if he doesn't want you as his slave you will be killed, the only thing that will break the pact. The weird thing about this demon that some liked to be Damon his slave. He will give you in return everything that you desire, except your freedom and when he falls in love it is forever._

Well yeah that was what I have read over this demon, and no I didn't say his name. It was almost a week later that I said it. I had forgotten almost that I even went to the side but I walked home that evening and there came a black bird out of nowhere, a crow. He was big, bigger than normal and he had one blue eye. I remember that I fell on the ground and the crow looked at me like he was looking for something, waiting for me to say something. That was the moment that changed my life, I only whispered it, it just fell over my lips.

"Damon"

And that was the end, or beginning, I don't even know. The crow flew up and let out a high sound making my whole body shiver.

* * *

please review, it lets my know if I did well


	2. Chapter 2

I am so excited for this story, I like it and I want to write more. This is chapter 2

Pairing: Damon and Elena

Rating: T

Words: 730

Disclaimer: I don't own the vampire diaries or anything that may come in this story, only my mind.

P.O.V: Elena

I walked home feeling heavy. My head was bouncing and I couldn't walk straight. I finally found my way home but wasn't able to find my key so I rang the bel. My sister, Katherine, opened the door. Katherine was 1 year younger and in one word she was a bitch, but I loved her and I would never hurt her, just like she would die for me.

"What's wrong Lena?" She asked me immediately after she opened the door. I smiled weakly and just said back;

"Just a little dizzy, it's nothing" She rolled her eyes at me and opened the door more so I could enter. I walked in and when I smelled dinner my stomach turned. I was getting the feeling that I had to puke so I ran to the toilet. I was sitting there for almost ten minutes when I called stop and went back to the kitchen were my mother was cooking. I didn't puke, lucky for me, and sat down looking at my mother and sister talking happily. "Mom! Hey I am home" I say to my mother's back. I wait for a minute but she ignores me, like always. One tear rolls over my check and with a lout shove from my chair I walk upstairs to my room. Opening my bedroom door I feel a light breeze. Shivering I walk to my open window to close it. When done doing so I look outside, there is one tree to be seen from my window, a self-made swing hanging from one branch, still moving a little. Looking closer I see a shadow standing half behind de tree, a shiver running threw my body I watch closer as the shadow transforms in a smaller one flying up to the window where I stand. I take a couple of steps to the back shocked from the birds attack on my window, after scratching my window it flies up and is gone. I take a heavy needed breath and go to my bathroom to chance in a sleeping dress. I got it from my sister. It wasn't me at all, it was a black lace dress that barely covered anything but as she had said, you never know when to use it. And in secret I loved it, it was dangerous and sexy not simple at all. After I am done doing my routine I go to my bed and set my clock for tomorrow hoping on a good sleep.

_Darkness, a crow and a man. This is just the beginning Elena you are in his game now, and you are not getting out easy. Elena beware for you might fall for the darkness. You might become obsessed you will be owned you're his Elena, his forever, his slave._

_Darkness, a crow and a man. This is just the beginning Elena you are in his game now, and you are not getting out easy. Elena beware for you might fall for the darkness. You might become obsessed you will be owned you're his Elena, his forever, his slave._

_Darkness, a crow and a man. This is just the beginning Elena you are in his game now now now_

_Darkness, a crow and a man. This is just the beginning Elena, Elena listen to me you need to be careful!_

The voice didn't stop screaming repeating the same stuff over and over sometimes changing a bit, it scared the hell out of me. I opened my eyes looking widely in to my room searching for the voice but it wasn't there but it kept calling, screaming for me to hide and be safe from this man. Did I knew what the voice was talking about? Yes. Did I want to ignore it? Hell yes! Could I? Nope.

I am so sorry for the delay I have really no excuse I'm just really lazy and I choose the worst time for writing I mean I am in my last year and I have so much to do it makes me crazy, but I am not giving up! I will continue writing and I hope that the chapters will become longer and faster! Hope you liked this little chapter and I will try to upload another one as fast as possible Please review and tell me what you think about it and what I can make better!

Ooh and in this story Elena is not going to be like all the time crying and everything, let's just say that she will be in for new stuff.

Xx Inferno


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

_Rating: T_

_Ship: Delena_

_Words:425_

_Disclaimer: Don't own shit only my imagination_

_Pov: Elena Gilbert_

* * *

It kept calling I couldn't stop it! Why wouldn't it just shut the hell op! The annoying voice kept calling _'Elena'_ and _'beware'_ it was suffocating and I couldn't sleep because of it. Knowing that I won't find sleep this night I walked downstairs for a glass of water. In the kitchen I opened the water tap and kept it running while looking for a clean glass, when I found none in the kitchen I walked to the living room where we kept our service. I took a glass from the cabinet and was about to walk back when I listened better, it was very quiet, I remembered leaving the tap running but now it was still, it stopped? But how... I was the only one up, right? Confused I looked around and whispered softly to not wake anyone.

"Kat? You're up?" When I got no answer I called out again. "Mom?" Still I got nothing. I walked back to the kitchen leaving the strange stopping from the tap behind me. I opened the tap again and filled my glass, when I heard footsteps behind me. Turning around expecting Kat or mom I let my glass fall with a shatter, the water was all around me and I couldn't move because of the glass. I could only look at the man in front of me. He had raven black hair and a lean body like a Greek god, he was all dressed up in black, but his eyes, they were the most beautiful blue that I had ever seen. They were cold like a shield but still so deep that I could drown in them. But that wasn't the only thing because while looking like a human, a unearthly beautiful human that is, he wasn't. There was black mist all around him making the ground invisible. On his back he had wings, they were big and just as black as his hair, raven wings. They were moving slightly like there was a breeze, there wasn't. The man cocked his head looking at me waiting for something. That was the moment that I remember. I kept forgetting everything that was about him. Like someone didn't want me thinking about it. But every time something happened I would remember it again. I whispered it, I couldn't help myself.

"Damon" I looked straight in his eyes, being their prisoner. It looked when I said his name he breathed it in, like he was gaining power from it. He answered back when he opened his eyes.

"yes, my slave?"

* * *

_I know it is short but it just felt right ending it there. If you guys want them to be longer and find it annoying to read so short chapters just tell me and I will try to do just that. I am very thankful to everyone that reviewed this story! Hope you liked the chapter and I will upload as soon as possible._

_Also would you guys like it when I make a truth or dare story? I will upload my what if story also this week, I promise!_


End file.
